User blog:FrostyFire/Tribute of the Month and User of the Month - January 2017
The Winners. ' Welcome everyone to the revival of "Tribute of the Month" and "User of the Month" "Tribute of the Month" (TOTM) was a concept originally created by Anna, Jason and Charlie; restarted by Pippy and Tyler; and then restarted again by Nick. This title is dedicated to exceptional tributes of active users, and will be determined by the community. These winning tributes will receive a badge on the top of their page. "User of the Month" (UOTM) was a concept originally created by Tyler, and restarted by Nick. This title is dedicated to exceptional users who have helped make our community a better place. Similar to TOTM, this winner will be determined by public vote. These winning users will receive a badge on their profile. 'Requirements 'Tribute of the Month' In order for a tribute to earn the title of "Tribute of the Month," they must meet the following requirements: *The tribute must have detailed and completed information *The tribute must have a lunaii, real life image, or anime *The tribute must be created by an active user *The tribute cannot be a troll tribute Note: The tribute does not need to be created within the last month. 'User of the Month' In order for a user to earn the title of "User of the Month," they must meet the following requirements: *The user must be active *The user must show dedication to the wiki *The user must have either one completed tribute or one completed Hunger Games on this wiki *The user must be someone who helps make this wiki a better place 'Schedule & Explanation - TOTM' 'Round I' Voting Period: January 14th (12:00 EST) to January 19th (23:00 EST) During the first round, users have the opportunity to nominate up to three tributes they believe deserve the title "Tribute of the Month." You may nominate one of your own tributes, but if you do, you must nominate two other tributes created by another user. (Note: You don't need to nominate three tributes, unless you nominate one of your own tributes) Voting for this round will take place in the comment section, and will commence as soon as this page has been published. The number of times a tribute is nominated plays no effect on the outcome, as I will be responsible for choosing ten of the nominated tributes who I believe deserve the title. These ten tributes will proceed to the second round. 'Round II' Voting Period: January 21st (12:00 EST) to January 25th (23:00 EST) During the second round, users will vote for two of the ten tributes they believe deserve the title. In order for the votes to be valid, they must include an honest explanation. The users are not allowed to vote for their own tributes. To prevent a bandwagon effect from occurring, voting for this round will be kept private and performed through Google Sheets, which will be published when voting begins. The five tributes with the most votes will proceed to the final round. 'Round III' Voting Period: January 26th (12:00 EST) to January 31st (23:00 EST) During the final round, users are allowed to vote for one of the five remaining tributes. In order for the votes to be valid, they must include an honest explanation To prevent a bandwagon effect from occurring, voting for this round will be kept private and performed through Google Sheets, which will be published when voting begins. The tribute with the most votes will be titled "Tribute of the Month." 'Schedule & Explanation - UOTM' 'Round I' Voting Period: 'January 21st (12:00 EST) to January 25th (23:00 EST) The first round of "User of the Month" will align with the second round of "Tribute of the Month." During the first round, users have the opportunity to nominate ''two users that they believe deserve the title of "User of the Month." Users cannot nominate themselves. To prevent a bandwagon effect from occurring, voting for this round will be kept private and performed through Google Sheets, which will be published when voting begins. The three users with the most nominations will proceed to the final round. '''Round II The final round of "User of the Month" will align with the final round of "Tribute of the Month." During the final round, users will vote for the one of the three remaining nominees. In order for the votes to be valid, they must provide an honest explanation. To prevent a bandwagon effect from occurring, voting for this round will be kept private and performed through Google Sheets, which will be published when voting begins. The user with the most votes will be titled "User of the Month." 'Results - TOTM' 'Round I' In alphabetical order (by last name), the ten tributes in the running for "Tribute of the Month" are: *'Miiko Dejong' created by YourFavoriteSalmon *'Elia Donsown' created by Enraptured Misfit *'Jacqueline Houston' created by LittleEclairLover *'Nicholas Mecha' created by Tehblakdeath *'Cordelia Murphy' created by El Funk *'Denver Rayle' created by The Targaryen of District 4 *'Emmalynn Reigel' created by Katagma *'Profecía Sonar' created by Wolfgirl23c *'Valencia Sonar' created by Oneders *'Boston Van Ackerton' created by DrXax Congratulations to all the users and their tributes that are officially in the running for "Tribute of the Month" and have proceeded to the Second Round! Link for Voting: Tribute of the Month - Round 2 - January 2017 ''' '''Full Disclosure: When determining which tributes would proceed to the second round, I specifically focused on the following criteria while making my decision: *An interesting and original background *A creative or expressive image *A completed page (any unfinished tribute was immediately taken out of the running) *A potential storyline during the Hunger Games Although I can't guarantee it for future "Tribute of the Months," I limited myself to only selecting one tribute from each user, since there was a wide variety of nominations. Honorable mentions include Ryder Locklear (created by SirEatAlotISTK), Fjord Holt (created by PotatoCanadian), and Magdalene Pastle (created by Wolfgirl23c). 'Round II' In alphabetical order (by last name), the five tributes remaining in the running for "Tribute of the Month" are: *'Miiko Dejong' created by YourFavoriteSalmon *'Elia Donsown' created by Enraptured Misfit *'Cordelia Murphy' created by El Funk *'Profecía Sonar' created by Wolfgirl23c *'Valencia Sonar' created by Oneders Congratulations to all the users and their tributes that are still in the running for "Tribute of the Month" and have proceeded to the Final Round! Link for Voting: Tribute of the Month - Round 3 - January 2017 Full Disclosure: There was only one set of votes that I didn't count, since the user nominated themselves for "User of the Month." However, their vote would not have changed any of the tributes proceeding to the Final Round. The recognition as honorable mention for this round goes to Jacqueline Houston (created by LittleEclairLover). 'Winner' Elia Donsown '''(created by Enraptured Misfit) Congratulations Enraptured Misfit for having your tribute, Elia Donsown, be crowned "Tribute of the Month" for January 2017! '''Runner-Up: 'Profecía Sonar '(created by Wolfgirl23c) 'Results - UOTM' 'Round I' In alphabetical order (by username), the three users in the running for "User of the Month" are: *FrostyFire (Nick) *Wolfgirl23c (Cait) *YourFavoriteSalmon (Eli) Congratulations to all the users in the running for "User of the Month" and have proceeded to the Final Round! Link for Voting: Tribute of the Month - Round 3 - January 2017 '''(same link as above) '''Full Disclosure: While I typically wouldn't include myself in the running of "User of the Month," the nominations were all concentrated around these three users (myself, Cait, and Eli). Two other users received a single nomination, and one user voted for themselves (therefore, their vote was cancelled). To prevent users from voting for me since I'm in charge of "User of the Month," I've decided to keep the votes anonymous. Although you will still have to submit your username, I have it set up so that I can't see who voted for who, so please vote for whoever you feel deserves this title. 'Winner' FrostyFire Congratulations FrostyFire for being crowned "User of the Month" for January 2017! 'Full Disclosure' Thank you to everyone who participated in this month's "Tribute of the Month" and "User of the Month." The next one will be starting in approximately one week, and I'll make sure to leave a notice as soon as I publish it. From my viewpoint, I believe that it was rather successful, although I would love to hear your opinions about it. In all honesty, I felt a little weird about crowning myslf "User of the Month," even though it was entirely determined by popular vote. Anyways, once again, thanks for everyone who submitted nominations and voted for their favorites. Please leave your feedback in the comments. Thanks! Category:Blog posts